Links
Notes This section is the links section which is used to place helpful links about FEZ in order to players out. Generally the links will be outside sources not from the wikia. The links section is split into languages of English,Japanese, Chinese and the official sites for the game itself. Need more links! User Blogs English * Japanese *Fieschi (No longer active) *nkawai *DemonicSavior *Opupun ---- Official Sites *CN FEZ(The Chinese verison hosted by Square Enix's PlayOnline) *HK FEZ(Hosted by Gamania/beanfun!) *FaceBook-FantasyEarthZeroHK Fantasy Earth Zero Official Facebook page (Gamania) *JP FEZ hosted by Gamepot(hosted by GamepotJP) *JPFEZ Twitter (Official Fantasy Earth Zero JP Twitter) *JP FEZ hosted by Hangame(hosted by HangameJP) *TW FEZ(Hosted by Gamanai/Beanfun!TW) *Voice List(Voice Actor's list for FEZ) *Equipment Database(The Arb items database for FEZ) *HKFEZ Forum (2kfun forums) *JPFEZ Official Stream Page (USTREAM) *TWFEZ About:FEZ Comparsion with CounterStrike (Taiwan:About FEZ) English Links *DeadFEZ forums *The "New" FEZ forums(The "New" forums formed after NA FEZ failed headed by Seiro and other people/ Now dead) *HKFEZ English Community Forums (Newest forum) *HKFEZ English Forum (Headed by Renzo and other people) Inactive *Art of War Guide (The Art of War Guide created by Panacea guide of Netzavare) *SaveFEZNA Petition (The NA Petition created by some player to restore FEZ however is only good for a head count) *Gummy's Building Flash Guide v1 (Building Flash guide; great but lacks the no building zone) *Wikipedia Article: Fantasy Earth Zero (The Wikipedia article on Fantasy Earth Zero) *Fantasy Earth Zero Wikia: Founder:Argan (One of the many Fantasy Earth Zero Wikias) *HKFEZ Getting Started Guide 2009 (Old Guide created by Hinagiku) Japanese Links *FEZ RSS Feed (RSS feed for JPFEZ) *Macro Creator (Death Comment Creator) Creates Death Comment for characters *How to Jump Cliffs(A blog on how to jump each cliff on each map) *Fantasy Earth(A datasite with lots of articles on FEZ) *Macro Creator (Macro Creator site for JPFEZ) *Japanese Wiki(The Japanese wiki of the game) *Japanese Wiki (The Japanese Wiki created for beginners!) *Databank Site(The database site with all the skill information in the game) *EXP Caculator *Trace FEZ(A blog which traces the origin of equipments) *Ob Simulator 2(The ob simulator for maps in FEZ) *Skill Simulator(Skill simulator for each class) *FEZ Gamerank (Blogsite ranking) (Collection of FEZ JP Blogs) *FIA (Fantasy Earth Zero Intelligence Agency) *Netzavare Wiki(JP) *Ielsord Wiki(JP) *Hordaine Wiki(JP) *Gevrandia Wiki(JP) *Cesedria Wiki(JP) *Cliff Jumping (Couple of Videos may be broken) *Beginner's site (Battle Notes for Infantry) *Banqichi Database Database site *Merrie's Program (Homepage for a program that has damage caculator, skill simulator and a building template) *MacroCreater (JP ONLY) (Creates a cfg file for macros that can be used in JP FEZ) *Cliff Jump (Capella Crater) *Cliff Jumps *Cliff Jump (videos may be broken) *Cliff Jump Dagger *Cliff Jump (Dagger Island/May not work in some browsers) *FEZTIPS (Twitter) (A twitter bot with helful tips) *Information Site (General) *How to break 10k (Player Blog) *Damage Calculator (one of many damage calculators for the game) *Movie Site (Collection of Movies) Chinese Links *FEZ 17173 *FFSky *Information Site Category:War Category:Guide Category:Misc